uber_pll_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
6B Suspect list
Suspects Each person has the right to put 2 names: the suspect and option 2 For example: @ForExample: Linda Tanner (option 2: Pigtunia) Charlotte's killer Week 1 (after 6x11) @MyPuppets: Dr Rollins (option 2: Caleb) @PokeFanClaire: Dr. Rollins @LittleBoyLiar: Hanna's fiance @PLLBelgium: Dr. Rollins8 Week 2 (after 6x12) @MyPuppets: Dr Rollins (option 2: Mona) @PokeFanClaire: Dr. Rollins/No suspects @PLLBelgium: Dr. Rollins (option 2: The secret twin) @LittleBoyLiar: Hanna's fiance. It's because no one would suspect him. Week 3 (after 6x13) @MyPuppets: No suspects (option 2:Alison & Dr Elliot Rollins) @PLLBelgium: No suspects (option 2: Dr. Rollins) @PokeFanClaire: No suspects Week 4 (after 6x14) @PokeFanClaire: Dr. Rollins (option 2. No suspects) @MyPuppets: No suspects (option 2:Toby) DEFINITELY NOT BYRON @PLLBelgium: No suspects (Option 2: Dr. Rollins) Week 5 (after 6x15) @MyPuppets: No suspects @PokeFanClaire: No suspects/Dr. Rollins @PLLBelgium: No suspects/Dr. Rollins Week 6 (after 6x16) @PokeFanClaire: No suspects/Dr. Rollins @YoungNAture : Dr.Rollins/Maya St. Germain Week 7 (after 6x17) @PokeFanClaire: No suspects/Dr. Rollins @YoungNAture : Peter Hastings/Maya St.Germain Week 8 (after 6x18) @YoungNAture : Peter Hastings/Maya St.Germain Week 9 (after 6x19) @YoungNAture : Pam Fields/ Toby Cavanaugh Uber A Week 1 (after 6x11) @MyPuppets: No suspects @PokeFanClaire: No suspects @LittleBoyLiar: PllBelgium (Reason: He hasn't been around lately. Neither has Uber A. Hmmmm) @PLLBelgium: No suspects Week 2 (after 6x12) @MyPuppets: Kenneth (option 2: Jason) @PokeFanClaire: No suspects/Charlotte's partner (possibly someone close to her during the A game) @PLLBelgium: No suspects/ Maybe Melissa @LittleBoyLiar: Hanna's fiance... Week 3 (after 6x13) @MyPuppets: Lucas @PLLBelgium: Melissa @PokeFanClaire: No suspects (Option 2: A twin of any kind) Week 4 (after 6x14) @PokeFanClaire: No suspects @MyPuppets: A TWIN OF ANY KIND @PLLBelgium: Melissa (option 2: Hanna's twin) Week 5 (after 6x15) @MyPuppets: Dr Rollins (option 2: A TWIN OF ANY KIND) @PokeFanClaire: No suspects/A twin of any kind @PLLBelgium: A twin of any kind/Melissa Week 6 (after 6x16) @PokeFanClaire: A twin of any kind/No suspects @YoungNAture : Wren Kingston ( Runner Up is Jenna Marshall) Week 7 (after 6x17) @PokeFanClaire: Dr. Rollins/A twin of any kind @YoungNAture : Wren Kingston/Jason Dilaurentis Week 8 (after 6x18) @ YoungNAture : Dr. Rollins/A twin of any kind Week 9 (after 6x19) @ YoungNAture : Dr.Rollins/ A twin of any kind Episode polls Rate "Of Late I Think Of Rosewood" Absolutely fantastic! All I wanted to see! It blew my mind and left me wanting more but the ending was meh Very good, could've been a lot better though Nothing special for a premiere Another Joseph Dougherty fail I hated it! Rate "Charlotte's Web" Absolutely fantastic! The murder drama & the couples were so fresh and shocking! A great follow up to 6x11 and very good episode overall! Good, just good! The ending was worth it though! I expected A LOT MORE! It was meh and that's my final answer! Rate "The Gloves Are On" OH MY GOD! The episode was pure perfection! I'm shaking! The ending slayed and "A" is back! The rest was ok. It wasn't much of a comebAck. The episode was dull.There I said it. I hated it! Rate "New Guys, New Lies" The perfect episode for me! Mystery with MORE ROMANCE <3 I didn't see the ending coming and the romance was fab! I liked the mystery parts, didn't like the romance! 6x13 was so much better! Seriously, this shit sucked big time! Rate "Do Not Disturb" THE.BEST.SO.FAR! SO MUCH ACTION! SO MUCH DRAMA! THIS IS MY KIND OF PLL! Finally, I have hope for the rest of 6B! IT WAS AMAZING! Very GOOD! The ending was really intense! Sara Harvey is ok, but too much red herrings revolving around her! I give up on PLL after seeing this so called episode! Category:GAMES Category:6B